Her Pain
by Ashikage
Summary: Summary is too big to fit. Read it in the first chapter. HIATUS


Alright that was a long chapter just to type up. I put a lot of work into this one. Worked for several days to get this done. Hope yall like it.

Anyway, this is a Challenge that I accepted from **Legionary Prime**. It is his idea.

Anyway, onto the Disclaimer:  
Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Naruto.

Summary: She had taken as much as she would have wanted in more lifetimes than she could count. Her teammates didn't care about her and neither did her sensei. Well I was high time that she stopped holding back. No longer would she remain under the guise of the blond haired, blue eyed child that was Uzumaki Akiri, no she would now take the form that she had hidden for far too long, Uzumaki Kyubi Akiri. However when she took that form, she didn't expect to be turned into the giant nine tailed fox that looked similar to her mothers. She was stuck in that form, and with no way out of it. She was the new Kyubi, a much nicer one since her mother had been tricked into attacking the Village of Konoha. Her mother wasn't everyone believed her to be and neither was she. Her mother had trained her since at a young age and she was ready for to take the world by storm. Features a Rinnegan Fem/Naru. Sasuke Bashing and Sakura Bashing.

**Her Pain  
Chapter 1: Their Ire  
xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

Young Akiri ran through the dusty streets of Konoha on her way home from another team meeting that had ended with more team training. Unlike her teammates, who called her the dead last, she was actually more powerful than she actually showed. Her team were total jar heads when it came to teamwork. Sakura, the pink haired banshee, would always follow Sasuke, the emo prick with a stick really far up his ass. She hated the both of them. Kakashi didn't focus on her but only on the pink haired banshee and the emo prick. It made her furious at just for being on the damn team. Well, it's about time she showed her true colors. She had no qualms for holding back anything anymore.

She arrived back at her apartment no sooner than she had left her team's training ground. She slammed the door shut behind her almost knocking it off its hinges. Akiri rushed to her room and released the Genjutsu she had kept on for far too long. Her blond hair, ocean blue eyes, and her short frame disappeared from view. In her place was tall crimson haired beauty with hair that stopped just above her knees, scarlet red eyes with jet black vertical pupils. Behind her swished nine fluffy fox tails that were twice her height. Atop her head was a pair of twitching crimson furred fox ears that took in every sound possible. She now stood at 5'11". She had a slim waist, wide hips and shoulders and a rack that seemed to be as big as Tsunade's. Her skin was a dark shade of tan and on her hands and feet were centimeter long claws. Poking out from her bottom lip was a pair of fangs that gave you the impression that she was a vampire.

In place of the hideous orange jumpsuit was now a crimson red dress that clung to her figure like a glove. A crimson obi sash was tied around her waist with the ends tied into a bow. She wore black wooden sandals on her feet and a pair of black elbow length gloves with the holes where the fingers were. She held her hands in a tiger seal after releasing the Genjutsu and power seemed to radiate off of her. Akiri smiled a fang filled smile as she snapped her eyes open. "Ah, it feels so good to be out of that form." She said stretching her limbs, getting the kinks out of them.

She disappeared and reappeared from her room to the roof of her apartment. Her tails swished furiously behind her and it seemed like they were thrashing around. She held a hand up to her mouth and breathed inwards. She felt her demonic chakra building up inside of her as she gathered it to a single focal point. She bent back a bit before she let out a long stream of crimson colored flames out and into the sky. The flame stretched towards the sky in the shape of a long thin strand before it began to gradually expand outwards into the shape of dome.

Akiri smiled as she admired the crimson color of her flame that she had conjured up in the sky. It certainly made her feel good just releasing all the pent up steam she had gotten through the hurtful glares and beatings she had received in life. Now that she showed everyone this marvelous display, they certainly wouldn't mess with her. This jutsu of hers was a commonly used one, at least by Kitsune standards. In essence she was the Kyubi, but in actuality her mother, the previous Kyubi was sealed up inside of her. She was the one who had taught her some of the powerful jutsus she had today.

But that's beside the point. The point is, she was through with all the rage she had felt from the villagers and most of the village shinobi. It was time she'd show them a thing or two about treating people. She sighed as her smile dropped and she gave the village her usual hate filled glare. She looked at the sun with her scarlet eyes and noticed that it was slowly approaching the horizon in which it set. She sighed as she put a hand on her hip.

That night she went to bed without fear of being attacked, because her little display from earlier today would give Konoha the respect that she deserves. And the means to not mess with her anymore.

**The Next Day**

Akiri woke up with the sun glaring into her eyes and she groaned. "Stupid sun." She grumbled and turned on her other side to try and get some more shuteye, but fate wouldn't have it as she looked at the clock and noticed that it was 7:30am. She grumbled some more but still got out bed. Her stomach was growling as it need nourishment. Well the only nourishment she had around here were the instant ramen cups she had in her kitchen cabinets. She loved the stuff, but it was unhealthy, even though it didn't doing anything to her. Sighing, she took one from the cabinet and used one of her many fire jutsus to cook it. From there she ate it and went to take a shower to wash anything from yesterday's workout with her team.

After the much needed shower she put on her usual clothes before heading out the door. Once outside she hopped to the roofs and let the wind fly passed her as she jumped. Oh how the wind made her feel so well. She savored the scents from the morning dew to the wet flowers and trees. Konoha was so beautiful at this time. She absolutely loved it even in her old Genjutsu form. She gave a smug look. Oh how she hated that form. It didn't feel right to her.

She continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop before she decided to take to the trees. From there she admired the smells of the forest passing by her. The scents of the flowers and the sounds of the chirping birds made her feel at peace with the nature around her. She seemed to be blissfully aware and listened to nature's words. They spoke in volumes that most people never pay attention to. They told stories that nobody would have thought to listen for. _Just as the sun sets and the moon rises, so shall nature repeat its infinite cycle._ That is what her mother would say to her whenever she asked about it.

She turned away from listening to the sounds of nature and focused back to where she was going. She could sense her teammates' chakra signatures and she immediately thought that she was getting closer. Somewhere a ways away, she sensed Kakashi-sensei's chakra signature. The lazy ass could never be on time for anything unless you threatened the death of his precious collection of _certain_ orange books that she despised so much. Oh, how she hated those things. She'd rather burn those smutty books than let Kakashi read them, or for any man for that matter.

However, she could sense him approaching the meeting place at the same rate as she. Somebody must have threatened those books of his if he was going to be on time. The speed at which he was going told her that he had something important for them. Whatever it was, she didn't know and she didn't care. She sensed that he had performed a shunshin no jutsu. While everyone in Konoha had either leaves or smoke or both for their shunshin, she had fire, crimson fire. She put her hands into a ram seal and disappeared in a fiery blast.

**With Team 7**

Kakashi appeared in front of his genin team, or part of his genin team, in a puff of smoke. "Where's Akiri?" He asked them. _'It's not like her to be late, then again who am I kidding.'_ Sasuke just looked at him and shrugged. _'At least it's an improvement to his usual greetings.'_ He thought absentmindedly. He saw Sakura looking at Sasuke with heart filled eyes. He groaned at seeing the look. A minute later he felt a chakra spike and heard the sound of the crackling of fire to the left of him. A blast of fire had appeared out of nowhere and that made an interesting spectacle happen before him. Sakura had been knocked off her feet and accidently kicked Sasuke in the back knocking him into something soft and round and warm.

Kakashi sweat dropped as he looked on at the spectacle happening before him, his eyebrow was twitching too. Akiri looked down and saw the Sasuke had his face in her bosom. She twitched. Then her body lit up a Christmas tree as she shouted in a demonic voice, **"Sasuke, how dare you!" **She took him by the throat and proceeded to pound the living daylights out of him. Several minutes later we find a much happier looking Akiri, a beat up Sasuke, and a worried Sakura. Kakashi had stood through the whole thing reading his precious book trying to get his mind off the picture of Sasuke in his student's bosom.

He put his book away when he saw Akiri's glare aimed towards him. He cleared his throat getting their attention. "As I was going to say, before I was… interrupted by… that interesting spectacle, the Chuunin exams are being hosted here in Konoha." He brought his hand to one of the many vest pockets and pulled out three slips of paper. "These are the forms that all genin have to sign before they can enter the chuunin exams. You have till 1:30pm next Monday to get to the academy with these signed forms. Until then, you have the rest of the week off. Ja ne." He said giving his usual eye smile before puffing away in smoke.

Akiri looked at her teammates with her arms crossed under her breasts. They looked at her but all they saw was that frighteningly devious smirk on her face. With that smirk came a blast of fire which knocked them off their feet. All they saw was the scorched ground in place of Akiri. Well without her to worry about Sasuke had the week to train and prepare for the exams. Sakura followed after him continuously asking him on a date, which he continuously denied.

Akiri appeared on top of the roof of a store a good distance away from the training ground in a blast of crimson fire. She had a serious look on her face as she detected three unknown chakra signatures somewhere around her.

**"Musume (Daughter)…" **Her mother chimed. She suddenly appeared inside her mindscape to where her mother had called for her. The sewer was virtually non-existent as they were in an oak wood house with several rooms. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room, and three bedrooms. She found her mother sitting on the couch reading a book. She like her had long crimson tails, red fox like eyes, and a pair of crimson furred fox ears atop her head.

"What is it Kaa-san (Mother/Mom)?" She asked her sitting down on the couch next to her. **"The chakra signatures you detected. One of them is a Jinchuriki's."** Her mother told her. She looked up at her daughter with sad eyes. **"The life of a Jinchuriki is not a great one as I'm sure you know. But this one is in pain. His tenant is keeping him from sleeping peacefully." **"Who's his tenant Kaa-san?" Akiri asked with a curious glint in her eyes. Her mother sighed and closed the book. She set the book down on the coffee table in front of the couch and turned towards her daughter. **"He has the Ichibi no Shukaku. Akiri I want you to be careful with him. Shukaku is not one to be taken lightly, even if he is a one tail. He drives his host's minds into a crazed state to where they can't sleep. Musume, be careful. I may have taught you some powerful jutsus including my Sutorimu no Hi (Fire Stream) but you must make sure that this boy gets treated responsibly."** Silence reined over them until the sigh coming from Akiri's mouth broke it. "Alright mother I will." With that her Kaa-san nodded and dismissed her back to the outer plain where she could hear a commotion going on down below her.

She looked down and saw two kids looking at a brown haired boy with an overly long scarf around his neck and being held up by the scruff of his neck by a foreigner. She sighed. _'Konohamaru, what did you do now?'_ She thought shaking her head. She continued to observe and saw two of the three foreign chakras and who they belonged to. She could see a midsized kid about Sasuke's height holding up Konohamaru by the scruff of his neck. He wore a black baggy body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He wore a pair of black sandals on his feet and wore a black hood with two bulges that resembled cat ears and he had purple makeup on his face.

Next to him was a blond haired girl with her hair tied into four pony tails. She wore a black kimono with a red obi sash tied around her waist. The kimono reached down to her legs where it covered a pair of black fishnet shorts. On her hands was a pair of black fingerless gloves with a single metal plate on the back of them. She had a large iron fan on her back and she was about the same height as the boy next to her. She also saw Sakura standing behind the two other kids, looking at them with a stern look on her face. Her pink hair was what made her stand out above the others. Who else in Konoha had pink hair like her, well besides her mother and father? She sensed a small chakra spike and then saw Sasuke throwing a rock at the black body suit wearing boy's arm as he was about to punch the Konohamaru's head.

Akiri smiled as she disappeared with dust swirling around her.

**Down Below**

Kankuro held his arm in pain. He wasn't expecting a rock to be thrown at his good punching arm. Sasuke was up in the tree smirking at the sand genin's misfortune. Temari looked at the raven haired boy with a blush on her cheeks. _'He's handsome.'_ She thought absentmindedly. Temari shook her head trying to her mind away from those thoughts. She had no qualms for thinking in such things. "Great another one." Kankuro turned his head in the direction of the Uchiha and said, "Why don't you come down here you little punk. I hate show offs like you."

Suddenly he felt a large chakra signature behind him and his face contorted with fear. _'What is this? This chakra, it's huge.'_ He looked in the direction of his sister. She was looking in his direction and apparently had the same look on her face as he did. Sasuke was still up in the tree when he felt the chakra his teammate possessed. His face was contorted with envy and fear. Sakura felt it too and did her best to hide her fear but it failed.

Several swirls of dust came into view behind the sand genin, seven in total. These swirls of dust quickly dispersed revealing seven people, one of which was the other member of Team 7. She had her arms crossed in a fashion similar to the two sand genin's brother. The six that were behind her were in different positions. One was tall and had a hand on her hip. Another was crouched to ground with her head down. Another one had long crimson hair that went down to her knees and took the form of Konoha's own deceased Red Hot Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki. One was in a prone position with her arms crossed in front of her. Another was somewhat short and had her foot on the back of the crouching one. The last one was standing like she was leaning back with her hand on her hip. One thing was for sure about these six new arrivals (Seven if you count it from the Suna Genins' perspective). They all had the same color hair, had a pair of fox ears on their heads with nine tails coming from their backs, and had the same color eyes.

"Well it looks like I'm late to the party." She said smirking. Tendo(Kushina), Ningendo(The one with her head bent down), Chikushodo(The tall one with the hand on her hip), Jigokudo(The prone one), Gakido(The short one), and Shurado(The one leaning back) remained still while Akiri walked up to the boy who held his arm in pain. She stopped in front of him and he appeared to be sweating bullets. "Let me see your arm." She simply said. Kankuro held his arm towards her in fear. She took his arm and felt that it seemed to be a small fracture. She took her other hand, which glowed with a greenish-red chakra, and put it on his arm. Automatically the bone mended back into place and she smiled. "Good as new." Kankuro felt his arm, and discovered that it wasn't in pain anymore. He wanted to thank her but hesitated. Temari saw his expression and put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

Akiri's eyes narrowed suddenly and she looked in the direction of the tree that Sasuke was sitting. Tendo had spotted someone standing upside down in the tree on the other side. "Hey, why don't you come out from behind the tree." She said this loud enough for the person to hear. There was a swirl of sand in front of them. Sasuke noticed right away that something was off about the redhead who had appeared from the sand. But he was thinking with a bit of envy at how he couldn't have detected him. _'How come she was able to sense him but I wasn't.'_ He jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and landed onto the rarely traveled dusty alley.

Temari and Kankuro felt there brother appear beside them and their fear of being killed skyrocketed. Gaara stood up from his crouched position and looked at the red head in front of him. Meanwhile Akiri was thinking on the line that this redhead was the one her mother feared to be a Jinchuriki. "You…" He said, "Who are you?" He asked her. She smirked and said, "Uzumaki K. Akiri. What about you, I'm also interested." She said to the boy. Indeed she was interested in him. The looks his two teammates had in their eyes only made her curious of him even more. Why did they have those looks of fear in their eyes? Why did fear seem to roll off of them in waves.

"My name is Gaara of the Desert, these are my brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari." He looked at them with a menacing glare in his eyes. "Kankuro, you are disgrace to our village. Forgive him. He can be ignorant." Akiri only continued to listen as he continued, "Kankuro, Temari, we're leaving." He said. "Wait!" This was from the pinkette, Sakura. The sand genin looked at her. "What are you doing here in Konoha? I'm certain that you aren't allowed in here." Temari smirked as she held up a pass. "How clueless. We're here for the chuunin exams." She gestured for the pinkette to look at it. "We're not here illegally or anything." She continued whilst putting away her passport. "So I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut." She said before the three of them left in swirls of sand.

Akiri sighed and shook her head. Then she started walking back towards her paths. She passed them and they followed behind her. "Hey, Akiri." Sasuke called out. She turned to the side and faced the Uchiha. He was smirking. She smirked back as if understanding the facial gesture before taking to the roofs with her realms.

**Sometime Later**

We now see Akiri enjoying a hot bath in the Konoha hot springs with her realms present with her. It certainly did the body good, to be in a hot spring bath. She sighed in content as she sat in the hot crystalline waters of the springs. She continued to enjoy the hot baths until she heard a perverted giggle coming from somewhere on the far end of the spring with two suspiciously looking peep holes. "Oh that idiot is so going to get it." She muttered. She stood up suddenly from the water and disappeared and reappeared behind a spiky white haired pervert with a heavy blush on his face and giggling all the way. She cracked her knuckle making the man stiffen and stop his perverted giggling. He slowly turned around and saw a crimson haired beauty before he was bashed over the head with an overly large mallet and then roasted with a fire jutsu.

A couple minutes later we find a certain white haired pervert waking up to a now fully dressed Akiri with her paths standing behind her, fully clothed as well. "Mind telling me why you were peeping again Jiraiya?" She knew what his answer would be so she said, "Forget I even asked that." She sighed while she was turned around and facing towards the Konoha. They were on the top of a waterfall, well on the bank of it. It overlooked the hot springs and some of Konoha as well. A beautiful sight to see.

Jiraiya could tell that Akiri was serious even if she barely showed anything. He sighed as he stood up from the moist rocky bank. He dusted himself off before asking, "What is it that you need Akiri? I'm sure your mother can help you with it." She sighed and turned around, facing him. "That's the thing. She can't help me with it." He stiffened. "Then what do you need?" He asked cautiously. He wasn't sure how to approach this, so he treaded carefully. She walked passed him and stopped a few feet from where he was standing. "There's another Jinchuriki in Konoha right." His eyes widened. "He's the Jinchuriki for Ichibi no Shukaku." She continued. Jiraiya sighed deeply. He had heard stories of just how that mangy bijuu handled his hosts. He always wouldn't let them sleep, even if they tried. He had a special seal for it somewhere. He would just need to do some digging.

"You need me to fix his seal." He said crossing his arms. She turned her towards the Gama Sennin and nodded, "Yes I do. Question is, can you do it?" He smirked and put his arms to his sides. "Of course I can do it. I'm the Gama Sennin, the one the ladies love." He said with a hint of perverseness. Akiri grumbled something under her breath before turning around to face the Gama Sennin. "Good." Tendo pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Jiraiya who was reminded of the deceased Yondaime's deceased wife. Tendo, Ningendo, Chikushodo, Jigokudo, and Shurado walked up behind her and they turned towards Jiraiya. Akiri was still facing forward. "Remember to be at that very spot and time." Akiri spoke through Tendo. "Hai." Said Jiraiya before he saw them jump to the rooftops below. From there they hopped along the roofs away from him. It was only then that he decided to check the slip of paper she had given him. "Hmmm. Shikudai Castle." He noticed the time and date. It was three days from now and at 12:00 noon. He sighed. "Best go find that seal." He said before doing the same thing Akiri had done.

**Next day**

Akiri woke up in her bed with the sun glaring down onto her. _'Goddamn sun, why can't you go away?'_ She mentally grumbled. Oh how she hated to wake up with the sun glaring down through her window and into her eyes. She despised the thing. She needed her rest damn it. She grumbled some more before she got out of bed and did her morning chores. After doing that she was at her closet looking inside for something to wear. Her Kimono was dirty and so she couldn't wear it until it was clean. Then she remembered something. She rolled up her pajama's sleeve and saw the seal she commonly used for sealing items in. She bit her thumb and wiped it on the seal while thinking of she wanted. There was a puff of smoke and a scroll had appeared before her.

She unfurled the scroll and wiped some more blood across a seal. There was another puff of smoke before she saw what was in the scroll. Unlike her other outfit, this one took to her more tomboyish side. Some of the items however belonged to a deceased Rikudo Sennin. These items consisted of a white high colored trench coat that went to her knees, a Shakujo(Priest's staff), and a three foot katana. The items also came with a pair of black Shinobi pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and crimson colored samurai armor. There was also a kunai pouch and shuriken pouch. She smirked. "Wonder what they'll think of me when I put them on?" She asked herself. She then proceeded to put on the pants and shirt first before she moved onto to putting the samurai armor over it. She took the chest piece and placed it over her chest and clipped on the other metal plates, particular over the thighs, forearms, and shoulders. From there she strapped on the kunai pouch over her left thigh and her shuriken pouch over her right. After that was done she took her katana and strapped it to her waist. She grabbed the trench coat that had belonged to the sage and placed it over her armor in zipped it up. Lastly she took her Shakujo staff and placed a scroll that had all her paths in it onto her back. She looked into the mirror and smiled to herself.

After checking herself over she moved to her front door and proceeded to open it. Before she knew it there was a large explosion that sent Akiri flying. She woke up to see her apartment in flames and that she was still alive. She hurriedly got up, a bit painfully and looked around. She could smell… gas. Her eyes widened and she rushed for the door as another even larger explosion shook the earth. She had managed to get out in time before she would be turned to a crisp. She quickly used her body's chakra to heal herself of any damage, internal or external. After she felt pain in her arm and the rest of her body go away, she put her hands together in a snake seal.

Large blocks of wood sprouted from the ground and quickly wrapped around the apartment in the shape of a dome. In doing so she had managed to silence the flames. She held her hands to her sides and felt the Sandaime land right beside her in battle armor and with his Anbu. He looked at the wood surrounding the apartment and then at her with wide eyes. One of his anbu, Tenzo also had wide eyes. Akiri sighed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her surrogate Grandfather. She turned her head towards the now destroyed house and prepared to do a Jutsu. Sandaime feeling the sudden chakra spike coming from Akiri, wondered what she was doing until she finished the last seal.

The ground shook as thick blocks of wood sprang up from the ground. Had it not been for their training they would've been knocked off their feet by the sudden shaking. The blocks of wood connected with each other making loud thunking noises. These blocks of wood slowly began to form a house. Minutes passed before Akiri completed the jutsu and she stood up panting a little bit. She had forgotten that using her wood chakra would also affect her demonic chakra as well. "Akiri mind telling me how you did that?" Sandaime asked. He had only thought his Anbu, Tenzo was the only who could do Mokuton(Wood Release).

"One of the quirks for having the Rinnegan." She said regaining her breath a little bit. Sarutobi looked into her eyes and saw no such thing. Just before he was about to ask Akiri formed a seal said, "Kai." Immediately six puffs of smoke appeared in different sequence. These puffs of smoke revealed unfamiliar faces and features that were the same as Akiri. One face however stuck out like a sore thumb when smoke cleared. It revealed to be Kushina Uzumaki.

Sarutobi's eyes widened at Kushina's face. Most of the Anbu were the same way. Akiri, finally having regained her breath moved over towards her paths and stood in front of them. "Sandaime-sama." She said through Tendo. "Kushina…" He asked breathlessly. She shook her head, "No, I'm still Akiri. I'm just speaking through another body." Tendo smiled at them before Ningendo spoke up, "And as such I can control the other realms."

"Realms, what realms?" Asked the Sandaime suspiciously. "God Realm." Tendo spoke. "Human Realm." Ningendo said after Tendo. "Animal Realm." Chikushodo said after Ningendo. "Hell Realm." Spoke Jigokudo. "Hungry Ghost Realm." Said Gakido. "Demon Realm." Said Shurado. Their eyes fell onto Akiri as she lifted her head whilst opening her eyes. "Seventh Pain." She said. Each time she spoke through her paths the ninjas' eyes widened even further. Akiri sighed and rubbed her temples. She hated having to explain things very much and as such it gave her a headache.

"Sandaime-sama…" She said walking up to him. "I'm going to need a place to blow off some steam. Do you have any place in mind?" She asked him. The Old Hokage smiled and said, "Well there is one place…"

**Unknown Place**

It had taken them an hour to get here, but here they were in the old beat up training ground that had been used many times before. It was actually a relic of a training ground. The reason being, it was wide open field outside Konoha. It had a shrine dedicated to Inari at the top of a hill some hundred yards away. It was also a good place to relax and occasionally, blow some steam. The ground was laced with a special chakra that kept it looking too damaged. Her mother called it "Shizen no Chakura"(Nature's Chakra). While Shizen no Chakura kept the place in good looking order, it still left signs of battles and that left marks in the scarred training ground that the Shizen no Chakura couldn't get out. Still it was a beautiful place to be in while looking for a place to unwind or cool down.

Akiri smelt the fresh air that went around the field and she smiled. It felt like it was a home away from home. She felt at peace, like she was one with nature. She loved nature when it was as beautiful as this. She felt her Jiji's chakra signature moving away from her and she sighed. This was the perfect place to relax and blow off some steam. Speaking of which she had a ton of things she had taken in life and now she had a chance to do something to get rid of all the pent up rage. She formed several hand seals before she stopped on Tiger. From there a large cloud of white smoke came forth and from that cloud a massive crimson furred nine tailed fox with black tipped tails and black fur around its eyes and going up to her ears. From the perspective of her paths she appeared to be a giant menacing fox. She chuckled. Her realms jumped onto her back and from there she had a little adventure. She explored the countryside through the eyes of her bigger self and through the eyes of her realms.

Her tails swished in around in the air behind her as she walked from Konoha to surrounding country side. **"Oh, it feels so good to be in this form."** She said in a demonic but feminine voice. _**'Just remember Akiri, the more you use this form, the more you will **_**want **_**to use it. As time passes by, so shall the valley be erased.'**_She heard from her mother. _**'And the memory of the lost, will be forever filled with joy.'**_ She mentally replied to her mother. She felt her mother cut the connection between them and she was alone to her own devices.

The day had gone by real fast and it was getting to be nighttime. Her mother had suggested on finding a place to sleep for the night if she wanted to get used to her bigger form. She particularly suggested a cave that happened to be in the Konoha Mountains. With the help of her mother she found the cave and entered it. She found inside the cave to be paintings from prehistoric times. These cave paintings depicted people fighting while humanity was still in its infancy. Her mother had told her that these men would come in here and paint their life's stories onto the wall with the blood of an animal. She didn't actually like the way they depicted them but she respected it.

Akiri settled down in the cave where she would get some sleep until the next couple of days. From that point onwards she controlled her paths through the mind of Tendo. Jiraiya had come to her old apartment, now house requesting her aid, in which she gladly accepted.

She had used her other paths to find Gaara and had brought Jiraiya with them. They had asked Gaara if he had wanted to get his seal fixed. His reply was yes though it was a hesitant answer. However when he had asked her where the real Akiri was, Tendo replied that the real her was away getting rest while she would be controlling through one of her paths, in this case Tendo. Jiraiya after receiving the Jinchuriki's answer had found them a suitable place for where he could draw out the seal he had been looking for. The place was high in the Konoha Mountains. Close to the cave Akiri was actually in and sleeping.

Jiraiya had drawn the seal into the rock with the help of a shadow clone and told Gaara to take off his shirt and gourd. They had him lay down soon after. After Gaara was laid onto the center of the seal Jiraiya, he started the sealing. Gaara's screams had echoed across the landscape but it was worth it and by the time they were done, Gaara had collapsed and was in a deep sleep. His brother and sister had come and taken him back to their hotel, where they would stay until the chuunin exams.

By the time the Sunday had rolled around, everyone was finishing up the preparations for the exam. They had assigned teams of Anbu to guard during the final exam of the Chuunin Selection Exam. They had assigned who the exam proctors were going to be for the first, second, and third, as well as other things. By the time the day came for the chuunin exams to start, things had started getting hectic.

**Chuunin Selection Exam day**

Akiri walked through the streets as Tendo, her God Realm, with her five other paths walking beside her. She was walking with her slip of paper that she had received from Kakashi, towards the academy where she would sign up with her team for the Chuunin Exams. Unknown to her, there was someone following her, who had the intent on stopping her from taking the exams. He was a masked ninja that wore a common Anbu outfit which consisted of black shinobi style shirt and pants, an Anbu style vest, fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back of them, a featureless porcelain mask. He had masked his signature well so the bane of Konoha couldn't detect him and as such was prepared to win the fight against this dangerous Kunoichi. This man, this masked ninja, he was part of Danzo's personal Root Shinobi and the best shinobi Danzo had for this mission. For the past several weeks before the Chuunin, Danzo had thought and planned out what would be the best option to stop her from taking this exam. In this case he had chosen to kill her before she could get there. Once Danzo had made up his mind he sent one of his most powerful Root Anbu on the dangerous mission. Arashi Kazama was selected to capture or kill on sight upon reaching the target.

The ninja, now named Arashi, focused into following the crimson haired woman below him, with the intent to trap her and kill her. He waited until she was caught off guard and threw a kunai with wind chakra laced around it and with poison on the tip. Akiri's danger senses kicked into high gear as Ningendo had spotted something flying towards them out of the corner of her eyes thus alerting Akiri of the object that she had detected had wind chakra around the blade of the kunai and if she guessed correctly, had poison around the blade. She had her paths engage into a battle formation as she used Tendo's gravity manipulation to block the Kunai coming straight for her. The resulting effect was the kunai bouncing off and landing in the ground a little ways away. Immediately after deflecting the kunai, she had Gakido pull out several kunai and throw them towards a group of Kunai and Shuriken aimed for her. The Kunai and Shuriken clanked together.

"Come out, show yourself." She called out. Suddenly a figure appeared before her and she narrowed her eyes. He was wearing an anbu uniform, one that she had never seen before. He had a blank mask and stood at around 6'7". "Who are you?" She asked. "My name is none of your business. My business is to kill you." He rushed forward. Faster than she could currently track. If it weren't for her senses she wouldn't have blocked a strike aimed for her shoulder with a kunai. She kicked the man back with a foot to his gut. He grunted but righted himself in the air and landed onto a roof. She soon joined him on the roof. "Why are you attacking me?" she asked the mysterious masked Anbu.

She bent forward as she was hit with a knee to the gut. She used her Shurado and blasted at him. The chakra beams from her Demon realm cut through the steel and stone and blew them up. She refrained from shooting beams and instead switched to shooting rockets. She got up from the ground and blocked another kick aimed for the gut and deflected a punch aimed for her face. She struck him in the knee with her Chikushodo and he wobbled a bit but got back into his stance before she blasted him back with a yell of "Shinra Tensei!" The force of gravity knocked him back and made him crash into the roof of a house. She winced, that couldn't have felt too good.

She saw several shuriken and kunai aimed towards her and deflected them with her own kunai before forcing herself to use Gakido to absorb the Ryuuka no Jutsu sent towards her. Her chakra was replenished but by a small amount. She saw another jutsu coming from her right and she yelled out "Shinra Tensei!" The jutsu was blocked but then she saw a Karyuudan jutsu aimed at her rear. "Moku Jouheki no Jutsu!" Yelled out Jigokudo. Suddenly a barrier of thick wood sprang from the ground to the roof blocking the jutsu. The jutsu went around her wooden barrier keeping her safe from being hurt.

She saw a kunai land in between them then heard the sparking of the tag. Her eyes widened and she quickly pushed her paths away with a quick 'Shinra Tensei' before she did another "Moku Jouheki no Jutsu!" A wooden barrier sprang forth from the wood that was used in her previous wooden barrier. It protected her just in time to be followed by an explosion that ripped the house apart. The roof collapsed under her feet and she fell into the debris of the house. The debris conked her in the head for several minutes but she saw what was happening through the eyes of her paths. They were busy engaging the masked Anbu and were having a difficult time too. She made up her mind and forced herself awake. Akiri slowly breathed in and out as she focused on bringing out her demonic chakra. The effect was she had her red chakra spring from her pores and around her body. From there she blasted out of the debris in the form of a six tailed Kyubi covered in crimson chakra and with bones that moved with her original arms and legs. A fox skull had appeared over her head and the fox ears had elongated into them.

She growled and roared at the Anbu who only just managed to replace himself with a piece of fallen debris which exploded from the chakra burst she sent at it. She used her current Kyubi like state to move around with her other realms following after her. They stayed back while she went ahead and continued to hammer the Root Anbu with multiple chakra beams and chakra bursts, which no doubt attracted the attention of the local shinobi force. Throughout the chase the Root Anbu was evading her and getting in precise hits. Some were blocked while others got through.

"Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Yelled the Anbu. A massive fireball flew from his mouth and towards Akiri. She went through the fire jutsu head first and towards the Anbu. She took hold of his arms and legs with her tails. The Anbu muttered a subtle, "Katsu." Before he replaced himself with a log rigged with explosive tags that were already sparking. Akiri crashed into a building with the rigged log. She rushed to the hole but the explosion pushed her out and she fell from the thirteen story building to her death, only to be caught by one of her paths. She morphed back into her other form and continued chasing the Root Anbu.

She her paths spread out in an effort to find him faster but he was quick to land a hit on each of them. The only one that hadn't been hit was her Chikushodo. She was fast approaching where the Anbu had placed them. She couldn't see through her other paths which meant that they were either knocked out or dead, the latter being false as she could sense there chakra. She took control of her Animal Realm and prepared to summon herself to the battlefield. She jumped up and bit her thumb before doing the seals and yelling out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Akiri regained consciousness through the means of the summoning. She lashed a tail out at the Anbu who was quick to dodge.

The tail instead hit the ground and caused it to crack up. _**'Shit I'll end getting sealed myself if I do that." **_She tried changing back but found out that she couldn't. _**'Great just my luck. In the process of trying to wake myself up by summoning myself I inevitably ended up screwing myself over. Mom any help you could give me?"**_ She asked her mother. _**"No Akiri I don't. I have no jutsus that could help you with this." **_Akiri groaned which came out as a growl. _**'Great I'm fucked.'**_ She disconnected from her mother and focused back to what was happening at hand. She sat on her haunches and formed a tiger seal. Meanwhile she had her Animal Realm cut them free and wake them up with a small suiton jutsu. She then used her to summon other animals such as hawks and eagles to scout around for the Root Anbu.

She searched through the eyes of each and every animal and was looking for any sign of the Root Anbu. She continued looking through their eyes until her paths saw the Hokage land in front of her towering form. She spoke through her Tendo. "Hokage-jiji that form you see is me." She said. The Sandaime had the jutsu needed to seal the Kyubi but when Akiri had spoken through the path he wondered, seal the Kyubi or listen to the God Realm. He decided it was best to cancel his jutsu.

"Akiri what happened?" He said sighing. **"I got into a little scuffle with one of Danzo's Root."** Came the booming but feminine voice of the towering nine tailed fox. **"I'm currently searching for him."** Sarutobi would need to have nice long and _gentle _chat with that old war hawk by the time this was over.

**The next day**

**"WHAT? What do you mean I was late?" **Came the booming yell of Akiri as she had just heard the news of her team not being able to get in do to her being late. She roared loudly and went on to torch some trees with her Sutorimu no Hi (Fire Stream). The Anbu in front of her freaked out. She groaned. First she had gotten stuck in this form. Now she was late for the Chunnin Selection exam. She shook her head and wondered why Kami had done this to her.

Seeing the freaked out Anbu she nodded him off. She lie down her belly and put her paws over her head as if she was trying to get rid of a headache that was coming on. She was lying down out here in the middle of a field while her Paths were out in the village searching for anything that they could use to prepare them for a training trip with Jiraiya. He had come up to her last night and talked to her about what had happened and what they were going to do to fix it. The trip, he had said, would take up to a year at the very least. The most being Three years. Oh how fun it would be, to be with the Gama Sennin. That perverted hermit. She grumbled. _**'Look on the bright side Musume. You're still you and not some tainted demon like how I used to be when in my bigger form.'**_ Akiri grumbled loudly before cutting off their connection. This was going to be fun for the next year/s.

To Be Continued…

Well now that that is done. I hope you all like the fic and maybe a submit me a review of yalls feedback.

Anyway this is Ashikage signing off.


End file.
